Finding Me
by lovingmom2013
Summary: She'll find out things about herself and find things she thought she'd never find again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please let me know what you think. This is just a started point.**

**Kinda a prologue i guess.**

* * *

I knew my life was going to change the day I walked into that book store, either for the good or bad i didn't know

but I knew i just had to go in. I had no idea that by going into this run down book store that I'd eventually find love

and happiness and who and what I truly was.

* * *

**Its short I know sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door to the book store I was in opened a scent hit me that was so familiar to a scent I haven't smelled in over a thousand years. It couldn't be the same person for he wouldn't be coming to a book store so I searched out the scent, I looked around the last row of books and that's when I saw her. She was beautiful with long wavy brown hair and a petite figure. Sensing me I would assume made her turn toward me and I stared into a beautiful set of chocolate-brown eyes. I bowed in respect, knowing the Gods would have my head for not respecting one of their own.

"Good evening, I am Godric." I introduced myself.

She stood there looking at me like I had lost my mind for a few moments and then looked around to make sure I was talking to her.

"I'm sorry you may have me confused with someone else. I'm Bella." She said with a blush to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not mistaken. You are a demigod are you not?" I asked her. I knew she had to be, her scent was that of her fathers but with a mixture of strawberry's.

"Uh..what? You are mistaken, I'm just a girl from a small town. My parents are human." She insisted.

How could she not know who she was? Why would they leave her unprotected in a world where supernaturals would find her and want to use her? This was making no sense what so ever so i had to find answers and now.

"Please excuse me. I am sorry for the mistake." I said politely and bowed as I left the store as fast as I could.

I would have my witch summon her father so he could give me those answers. In the mean time i needed to make a call and have her protected. I picked the cell phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial number two. I disliked these things but in times of need they did come in handy. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Hello" Mark, my third in command answered.

"Mark it is Godric. There is a book store on 5th street and I want you there right now the brunette with brown chocolate eyes, watch her. Stay back and don't let her see you but keep her safe. Do NOT let her get hurt and find out where she lives. Report back to me tomorrow after sunset." I told him and hung up without another word. I knew he'd follow my orders.

* * *

**BPOV**

Well that was strange. But as he left I knew he was the reason I had come into this store but I didn't know why. If I was meant to met him then we'll meet again so I decided to look around some more before heading back to my hotel. I wasn't planning on staying here in Dallas long. I would be heading to Louisiana to see my cousin in a few days I just had to come here for some reason and I planned to stay and find out why before leaving.

I'd just finished college and was writing my second book which people said was amazing that I already had one book published and was one of the best sellers for the past couple of months.

I finished looking and decided i didn't really need to get anymore books at the moment due to traveling, so I started to head back to my room and spent the night trying to figure out what to right next. Before I knew it, it was 3 in the morning so I put my things away and got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I dreamt of the Gods, of Zeus mainly. Of him holding a little girl and crying over her as he handed her to a young woman and walked away.

* * *

**Let me know what you think please. I know its short and I'm sorry for that I just wanted to get a little more out there.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own anything Twilight or True Blood.**

* * *

Godric ran at full speed all the way to his home. He needed to find out why one of the gods children would be unprotected and ignorant of who she truly was. Once home he went to his living room and stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance doorway. There stood in all his glory was none other than Zeus. Godric quickly bowed to show his respect for the god in front of him.

"Rise Godric, you should bow to no one my friend." Zeus said smoothly with a chuckle.

"Zeus my friend I was going to contact you." Godric got straight to the point as he stood and motioned for Zeus to sit in one of the chairs in his living room.

Zeus walked to the comfortable looking recliner and sat. He wore regular human clothes, black jeans with a white button up shirt and black boots. Godric sat across from Zeus and waited for the god to talk.

"Yes I'm aware of this, that's why I'm here. As you already guessed, she is my daughter and unaware of who she is. She's been hidden here for all her life. He mother Renee wanted a regular life and I had no other choice than to hand her over. Renee thought it'd be better for Isabella's safety if she never knew who her real father was. I agreed but I've watched her over the years until she moved in with Charlie, You see I know Charlie and thought he'd make sure she was safe. Now she is here and honestly i hate to admit this but i do not know her reasons to be here." Zeus sighed at the end shaking his head.

"But you must know she's in danger, her scent gives her away to the older Vampires, the young ones would just drain her. Her scent is intoxicating just as any other gods." Godric explained.

"I see your concern Godric and I am truly thankful but you see I'm not concerned for her safety for even she does not know but she has powers that will keep her safe. You meant her no harm that is why you were allowed as close as you were to her. She's a very special child. To be born to a god and to a witch. A special child indeed." Zeus chuckled. " But alas I am now watching over her once more so even with her powers she will be safe because I will let no harm come to her."

"A special child indeed." Godric murmured.

"My friend you will see her again. It is time she know who she is. I'll meet with her soon but do not seek her out, your presence will cause more harm than good. Do not be upset to learn that your underling could not find her." Zeus said as he stood and then with a wave, vanished in thin air.

Well that went good, I thought as I stood and headed to my room. Why couldn't I seek her out and why did he let me see her if he was going to hide her from my underling? Zeus was just confusing me. There was no need in me to know about her.

I decided to just let it go for now. I would understand his reasons with time. Zeus was never one to come out and tell you everything you needed to know, he liked to keep you in the dark until you stumbled upon things yourself.

I went to rest that morning with the picture of Zeus's child Isabella in my head.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please.**


	4. Author Note

Not an update, I'm sorry.

I'll be updating soon.

I do have an idea who i want Bella with but what do ya'll think?

Eric?

Godric?

OC?

And a little warning, Bella won't be that weak little girl. She'll be stronger and more confident but still the caring girl we all love!


	5. Chapter 4

**Still don't own nothing of True blood or Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Time Jump

It had been a year since I found out what and who I really am. And to be honestly I wasn't actually to upset about any of it other than my mother never even hinting around that Charlie wasn't my real dad. I also wondered if Charlie actually knew I wasn't his flesh and blood, well I wasn't going to be the one to tell him if he didn't know because he will always be my dad, he raised me.

But that's beside the point.

I had moved to Bon Temps, LA shortly after Zeus came and told me who I was. He told me he was my father and about he and Renee. All of it. He also told me that i had powers but he didn't know what they were just that he could feel that I'd be very powerful. I did find out that i could shock people even without touching them. It had come in handy when a drunk guy tried to grab my ass while i was walking down the street one night. I'd felt the movement of something coming near me and tensed but then when nothing happened I turned around and he was on the ground shaking like an electric current was going through him. Lets just say i ran straight home and did some testing. I got that power under control real fast.

The next power wasn't as shocking because I already knew something was blocking my thoughts from Edward and Sookie couldn't hear me either so when a vampire went after Sookie while we were at Fangtasia where she was trying to find out who was taking Eric's money and an invisible barrier came up and pushed the vampire back we all knew it was me. Eric became real interested in me after that but that was something I was expecting anyways. Mainly with the way Sookie talked about him.

The good thing about Eric was that once you got to really know him, he was a really good guy. He has tried and tried to get me into bed with him and I keep saying no but he wont give up. To be honestly it doesn't bother me. I do find Eric quite attracted . He and I got along which shocked Sookie but then again Sookie only knew me as a frightened little girl and I wasn't that girl anymore. I wasn't weak or scared anymore.

I now knew who I was and it made me finally feel at peace. I always knew I was different I just couldn't have guessed I would be as different as I am but I wouldn't change any of it. Even though my REAL father only showed himself to me twice, I know I'm being watch. Sometimes I talk to him like he's with me. I was angry at first because he never helped me when I got these powers but Eric said it made me stronger having to learn on my own. (Yes I told Eric my WHOLE story.)

"Bella" said a voice from behind me. I yelped in surprise while turning to look at who had disturbed my thoughts just to come face to chest with Eric.

"You must have been in deep thought. I would ask about what you were thinking but we have more pressing matters. Sookie and Bill are waiting in my office. Come" he said and turned to leave.

Well here we go. I followed him to the other side of the club and into his office silently. Sookie and Bill were both sitting in the chairs in front of Eric's desk. Eric went and sat in his chair behind the said desk so i took my spot by sitting on the edge of his desk facing Eric.

"We are all going to Dallas. Sookie I will be needing your telepathic services. Bill you may come. I know you won't let Sookie out of your site. We leave in 2 hours. And before you say anything Sookie i already talked to the shifter. I have someone that will take your shifts." Eric told them.

Well as soon as he said Dallas i pictured Godric. I hadn't seen him expect that one time and I've be curious since about how he knew who i was. I knew he was something other than human after Zeus came and told me who I was but i never asked Zeus about Godric. Maybe I'll get to see him while we are there.

"Well let's go pack Eric." I said jumping up from his desk and turning to walk out of his office toward the exit.

"Hold on i need to get paid Eric. I've missed too much work as it is." Sookie demanded.

"You will be paid Ms. Stackhouse." Eric said as he too stood.

"I want five thousand." Sookie demanded.

Eric nodded and waved his hand dismissing them. We all walked out of the building and as soon as we reached the parking lot Eric took hold of me and we were off, flying in the sky. I loved when he let me fly with him. I felt free.

Once at Eric's (where i was living) we went our separate ways so we could pack. Surprisingly I was done in 5 minutes. Eric came in just as i was closing my suitcase and took it.

"Let's go we are driving." Was all he said to me.

-At the Airport-

We were now on the plane heading to Dallas. Sookie had went to the back to lay down for a little nap and Bill was with her. So it was just Eric and me.

"Eric why are we going to Dallas?' I asked quietly not wanting him to get mad at me.

"Someone needs our help." was his short clipped answer.

Well that wasn't good enough. I needed to know more and I knew how to get it.

"Eric please tell me. You know I'm here to help. You can tell me anything." I pouted. I stuck out my trembling bottom lip and gave him my puppy eyes. That was Eric's weakness when it came to me.

"Bella that isn't going to work this time." Eric said sternly but i could see his resolve was breaking.

"Please Eric" I pouted more and almost smiled when he sighed.

"Fine. My maker was taken. We are going to get him back." Eric finally told me.

"What's your maker's name and what does he look like. You know I'll find him Eric." I said, turning serious and straightening up in my chair.

"Godric is his name and he's" But I cut him off

"Godric?" I asked shocked.

"Yes that is my maker's name. Whats wrong Bella?" Eric asked at seeing my shocked face. I think I was going to pass out. Oh my god I had met Eric's maker.

"I've met him." I stated blankly staring at the side of the plane.

"When?" Eric demanded.

So i told him when and where i met Godric and what was said between us. I never told him how I was feeling after Godric walked away from me. Girl gotta have some secrets.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far please. Sorry my chapters aren't very long.**


End file.
